Revenant
by RedMattis
Summary: There are things more terrifying in the world than vampires creatures who seem to have come from a lunatics nightmare, long forgotten evils, and horrors from the depths of the pit. Most are fortunate enough never to face them...


* * *

This story is based one the Hellsing anime, taking place just a few days after the attack by the valentine brothers. The focus is different from the Manga thoguh, so try not to mix the lore from the two up. 

This is a mix of Action/Drama and Horror

Oh, and do try to remember that this is just a prologue, so the pace will be a bit higher than usual

* * *

The tall soldier without a helmet put his foot on a rock and gazed at the small wooden house standing among the trees, nearly hidden in the darkness of the moonless night. 

"Alright men, according to new information the targets are inside of that building. Our orders are simple, we are to find the target and eliminate it, and then we will move out and assist the Alpha team in clearing out the area around the lake. Understood?" Said the man and turned to the soldiers behind him

"Yes Sir!" replied the soldiers

"Sergeant, NHB found!" said one of the soldiers and pointed his rifle at something moving outside by the trees

"You know what to do men, so move out and clear out those monsters!" said the sergeant

The soldier who had spotted the creature riddled it with bullets and it fell to the ground with a groaning sound. The soldiers started running towards the building with their rifles readied, with two of them slacking behind slightly.

"Do you think there will be one of those vampires in there John?" asked one of the soldiers at the back behind

"Probably, but these freaks aren't really aware of their own power, don't worry to much about it" replied the other soldier reassuringly "They are nothing like the kind you encountered half a year ago Jeff" John added

Suddenly John stopped and turned around "The IR-goggles show no heat signal" he mumbled and pointed his rifle at one of them. "NHBs approaching from behind" he shouted and fired at one of them

Jeff also stopped and turned, only to see a humanoid creature running right at him at a nearly inhuman speed. He threw one of the three knifes in his belt, which struck the creature just below its right eye. The creature, a hideous woman with grey decayed skin stopped dead in her tracks and touched the dagger with her hand. She hissed and showed her filthy blood-dripping teeth when it burned her fingers. The woman ran forward and grabbed the arm of her attacker, but bullets riddled her torso and other arm as she did, and she fell down on the ground unmoving.

"sh-shit!" said Jeff with a trembling voice

"Recovered, my ass" mumbled John "Come on, that was it, we're lagging behind, the others are almost already in the building!" John said and pointed at the other three who had finished off one of the creatures and were standing in position to break into the house.

The two of them ran towards the building, and the sergeant nodded at them from the distance, and just after doing so, one of the soldiers kicked in the door and rushed into the house.

When John and his friend reached the building they saw two of the soldiers standing around in what looked like the living room. There were three corpses of the hideous creatures lying on the floor.

Looking for the third they saw the shortest member of the squad sitting against the wall with his throat nearly torn out. He was still alive.

"Sorry Tim, your chances of surviving a wound like that are slim to none, we can't have another ghoul coming at us from behind" said the sergeant without betraying any emotion despite his words.

"No! Sir, I don't want to die, please, I've got family- -"said the soldier desperately, before he was cut of by the loud bang of the gun the sergeant had pointed at his head

The sergeant turned away from the now dead member of his squad "Alright people, no more slip-ups we've got to take care of the stupid freak that did this!"

"Stupid Freak?" said a female voice

They turned to the voice and saw one of their friends silently fall to the ground with a large hole through the center of his torso. Behind him stood a slightly pale woman dressed in black robes with a number of pentagrams and occult symbols drawn all over it.

"My my, I couldn't let such an insult just slip, could I?" she said with a smile.

The sergeant and the remaining two soldiers opened fire at her, but she quickly dodged to the side and jumped at the sergeant. The sergeant dodged, but her punch landed on his shoulder with a sick cracking sound.

The guns of both John and Jeff both clicked empty, and the woman smiled a fanged smile when John started fumbling to reload. "And now you can't even defend yourselves" she said and jumped at John.

A sudden scream of surprise was heard from the woman when a dagger nailed itself to her wrist. She grabbed John and looked at the man who had thrown it while effortlessly lifting the struggling man off the floor. "You'll regret that" she said dangerously.

Again she screamed of surprise, but this time she fell to the floor, dropping John who gasped for air while she did. Three bullets had found themselves to her head somehow.

In front of her, the sergeant dragged himself to his feet's and in a complicated maneuver reloaded his handgun with his sole healthy arm.

"T-that was definitely the real deal!" said Jeff and fumbled to take up the rifle which he had apparently dropped.

The sergeant frowned and shot another clip at the woman who still moved on the ground "Maybe, it doesn't matter now" he said as the woman started falling turning into dust.

The sergeant once again started reloading his gun as he looked around in the rather small living room. The room had two doors, not counting the one they came in from, and the sergeant kept his eyes on both of them.

It seemed that they had succeeded despite all complications.

The sergeant noted that the little wooden house had probably been a pretty peaceful place before the undead invaded; it had a small little two person couch, a now broken television and a neat little table with a chair facing a window, all in all, a nice little place.

Meanwhile Jeff had helped his friend up and was now looking out through one of the windows "A ghoul just collapsed on the ground out there, it seems like it was the real deal after all" he sighed.

A strong breeze blew at them and the two soldiers both sighed simulations and reloaded their weapons "Let's go home" John said

"We're not done here yet" said the sergeant and quickly looked at the closed windows and then the doors where the sound of someone walking was now heard, then one of the doors, which was half-open forcefully blew up and a strange man entered.

The man had yellow whites and eyes, and on his head three long horns were present. One long horn coming from his forehead and going backwards and two others at the side of his head bent upwards. The demonic creature had a dark grey skin color, back combed dark brown hair and he wore a heavy brown trench coat.

The wind started blowing with increased strength "You killed her? How annoying" he said with a trace of disappoint. The sergeant didn't waste another second and fired his gun at the demonic creature, but the bullets didn't even seem to strike him.

The two other soldiers fired their rifles at him as well, and several holes appeared on the wall behind the creature.

"Fools" the creature said and slowly walked up to the sergeant who was reloading and quickly turned around to run, but the creature grabbed his shoulder with a steel covered hand and turned him around. A split second later the sergeant dropped to the floor with a hole in the center of his torso and the somehow still beating heart in the hand of the creature.

The man crushed the heart in the iron claw while John cursed loudly desperately tried to open the door which was somehow stuck, and his friend Jeff backed away with a look of pure dread on his face.

A low snarl was heard from the creature and it grabbed the now struggling John by his ribs with his claw, tore him away from the door handle, took a step back and then threw John with crushing force, with the sound of John's ribs snapping under the sudden force of the throw as he flew through the air into his friend who's head was knocked into the wall.

Both men collapsed down on the floor, John bleeding terribly from a horrible his side and Jeff bleeding from the hit to his head.

* * *

Prologue Done!

If you wish to, then please do tell me what you think about the prologue. Thanks.


End file.
